The above-referenced commonly owned patent applications describe inventions relating to various aspects of methods generally referred to herein as partial encryption or selective encryption. More particularly, systems are described therein wherein selected portions of a particular selection of digital content are encrypted using two (or more) encryption techniques while other portions of the content are left unencrypted. By properly selecting the portions to be encrypted, the content can effectively be encrypted for use under multiple decryption systems without the necessity of encryption of the entire selection of content. In some embodiments, only a few percent of data overhead is needed to effectively encrypt the content using multiple encryption systems. This results in a cable or satellite system being able to utilize Set-top boxes or other implementations of conditional access (CA) receivers from multiple manufacturers in a single system—thus freeing the cable or satellite company to competitively shop for providers of Set-top boxes.
In order to provide appropriate tracking of clear packets and packets encrypted under multiple encryption systems, a system of multiple packet identifiers (PIDs) has been devised as described in the above-referenced patent applications. However, in head-end equipment provided by certain manufacturers, the PIDs can be remapped within the encryption encoder. This can result in the system losing track of the clear and encrypted packets.